


Sick Kitten

by Snowefox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dating, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humanstuck, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowefox/pseuds/Snowefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Disciple's little kitten there's nothing she wouldn't do but when you get unwell she's having her movie date with Signless what will she do and what will Signless do? Will it effect there relationship or will you bring them together. (It's not as serious as it sounds) </p><p>Mommy!Disciple x Kid!Reader with Signless and DIsciple dating fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say about this other then it came from totally left field darlings sorry. I was requested a under 4000 word one-shot of Mommy Disciple and kid reader. Where Disciple is a single parent and is dating Signless who has three kids being Kankri, Meulin, and Karakt. There's another one-shot to go with it but it's not done yet.

It was a quiet summer night and the air was thick with the smell of heat which caused the crickets chirped with there annoyance of it. Even in the city the air conditioners were at full blast trying to keep everyone cool in the sticky heat. In one small ground level house sat two adults watching a documentary movie about ancient civilizations both were unaware of the problem which was brewing just down the hall from the kitchen. Down at the very end of the hall was the only kid's room. Inside that room your small body was squirming and moving around being unsettled.   
  
You sat up from your bed in a huff as you rubbed your eyes as you were woken up by something. The faint sounds of the TV down stairs was all you heard as you looked from your bed and it was normal for you to hear the TV so that wasn't it. You clenched your favorite toy as you gripped at your tiny chest which was the reason you had woken up in the first place.   
  
This was because your chest hurt like someone had placed a boulder on it which was making it hard to breathe. You wheezed loudly before trying to breathe through your nose only to find that your nose was stuffed so all you got down instead of air was the offal taste of slime which naturally caused you to cough loudly. The cough was rather rattling for your tiny frame and caused you to sob out a little and gave a weak call for your mother which wasn’t heard as she wasn't in her room.   
  
You gasped as you moved out of your kid bed and abandoning both your toy and blankets for your mother. You did grab onto your security blanket before you toddled out of your room and down the hall to the living room.   
  
As you got there you looked around before calling your mother faintly again. Your eyes swept a glance at the joined kitchen to the living room to see a poorly dyed black hair person sitting there and it wasn’t your mother either. You called a bit louder and in a wheezy whine which seemed to catch the strangers attention. You looked at the person to see their head twist back a little to see whar the sound was. You found red eye’s staring at you with a shocked then surprised look.   
  
You gurgled lightly seeing it was Mr.Vantas. If you weren't unwell you would have been happy to see him because he was a nice man who loved to play with your trains and dress up with you, but most of all he was someone who your mother was becoming very, very good friends with.   
  
Mr. Vantas looked at you with a smile before he nudged his shoulder lightly assuming your mother’s head was on his shoulder. You seen her puffy black hair appear as she straighten herself to look back at what he seen. She blinked before a gentle look crossed her face. “What’s my kitten doing up this late at night?”   
  
You frown before lifting up your hands making a needy sick sound. “Mama...”   
  
Disciple’s face soften quite a bit as you called her for more then one reason as you moved to get up. You were a stunning copy of her late fiancee from the tips of your h/c hair to the tips of you s/c toes. Disciple sighed as she almost unwillingly got up from the couch and the warm spot to see what was wrong with you. Since unlike most three year old's you slept through the whole night.   
  
Disciple went over to you and picked you up however she could hear your problem. You were wheezing heavily and were looking for her for comfort. As she picked you up however it came a bit more aware of how bad you needed her as you started to cough which caused you to shale rather violently for your tiny frame.   
  
Disciple rubbed your back as she used your baby blanket to wipe the saliva and phlegm from your mouth and chin. You gave an upset whine at her before she gently hummed at you and rubbed your back as she moved to the drawer in the kitchen. She grabbed the bag in the drawer before going to the couch. As she sat down however and opened the bag she seen it was missing the one important piece it was your the inhaler. Disciple looked at Signless before frowning; “Can you hold her for a minute for me?”   
  
Signless nodded as Disciple shifted you onto his lap so she could get up. He called after her a little; “Can I do anything to help?”   
  
Disciple called from the kitchen as she turned on one of the sink lights. “Just rub her back and say something comforting. Now where did kitten’s inhaler go...”  
  
Signless looked at you as you huffed and whined lightly. Signless hushed you gently as he comforted you much the way he did to Karkat when he was fussing. “Sh... It’s alright I’m here.” You looked up at him with round e/c eyes as tears seem to form out of no where. Signless brushed them away with his hand before he cradled you close and started to rub your back trying to reassure you that you were going to be alright.   
  
As he did Signless couldn’t help but stare at you as you looked nothing like Disciple one bit. No one would know you both were parent and child unless they had seen you with her and heard you call her your mother. Not that Signless minded that you didn’t look like Disciple as he just guessed you looked like your father.   
  
Signless was looking at you then to Disciple who sat back down with an inhaler in her one hand as she was shaking it as the other was busy putting together the kid applicator for it. You seemed to cough again this time on him which made Signless cringe at the sound of it. To him it was like you were so stuffed that you couldn’t breathe. He must have been giving a worried frown because Disciple gave him a sad smile as she took you from his lap and placed you onto hers. Your head rested against her breasts as she had you pointed to the TV.   
  
When you calmed slightly down from the cough Disciple clipped the inhaler into the base of the applicator and fought with you a little to keep the mask on which was over your nose and mouth. Fortunately or unfortunately from years of practice with doing these with you she hooked her fingers under your chin to keep your face straight as you were ratherly weak gripping at her hand and arm as she pressed down on the inhaler so you could breathe in the medicine.   
  
Signless looked at her as she pressed down on the inhaler again before letting it go. He seemed to find himself questioning her about your health. “Is Y/n going to be alright?” Disciple’s green eyes met red ones as she had almost forgotten he was here for a moment.   
  
Regardless she smiled at him. “Yes, thank you for asking...” Disciple gave a sigh before her hand rubbed your small back as she spoke. “I’m sorry about this. I’m sure this isn’t what you had in mind when I asked you over.”   
  
Signless brushed it off with no more then a flick of his wrist. “Don’t worry about it Disciple,  children always come first as they are defenseless after all.” Disciple nodded as both sat there in somewhat silence as the other only sound was from the TV. Disciple could feel from your back that your breathing was getting better. Signless seemed to hum as she kept only a hold of the applicator. “Does this happen often? I mean you’re quite good at getting her to do this.”   
  
Disciple nodded as she pulled the applicator away from you causing you to sigh being able to breathe from your mouth. “Unfortunately it does happen often from what the doctor told me kitten’s got allergies but instead of just stuffy noses or water eyes it triggers asthmatic attacks sometimes something worse then this.”   
  
Disciple shook her head as Signless gave her a puzzled look before she past you off to him. Signless wrapped his arm around you pulling you in close cradling you much like how he does with Karkat. Disciple paused before offering him a choice. “Do you mind holding her for a second?”   
  
Signless shook his head as he held you before he waved her off. As Disciple got up taking part the applicator and throwing it into the bag as she headed into the kitchen; Signless turned his sights onto you as you sounded better at least to him. You moved a little on his lap as you curled up on him so your face was nuzzling into his chest. You seemed to pause before giving a sleepy puzzled look.   
  
As you spoke Signless couldn’t help but smother his laugh. “You’re hard...” you patted his chest in a toddler motion as if not used to it. “Mama’s soft...”   
  
Signless hummed a little as he rubbed your back even as you seemed to be starting to close your eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m not soft enough for you Y/n.”   
  
Signless watched as you seemed to grip onto his shirt trying to get to sleep. At the moment you looked a lot like karkat even more so that you were looking at him with half opened e/c eyes since he stopped rubbing your back. Signless started to rub your back again and gave a light hum of a tune to hopefully put you to sleep.   
  
Signless wasn’t paying any attention to what was going on around him till the couch dipped lightly from someone else’s weight. Signless looked up as Disciple gave a cheery and teasing tone. “Trying to get brownie points I see.”   
  
Signless laughed as Disciple moved to take you off him as it seemed to the both of them that you were unhappy to move off of Signless even as you were cradled by Disciple. The pair of adults could hear your almost sigh of happiness as you nuzzle your face right into Disciple’s chest as you did fall back to sleep in a instant. Signless couldn’t help but smile seeing this because to him Disciple looked good with a child in her arms.   
  
Both were quiet for a bit till Disciple sighed as she seemed to get up with you securing you gently to her. Signless made a move to get up to help her. “Need any help?”   
  
Disciple seemed to pause before she nodded; “Sure can you grab her baby blanket for me? And possibly her door for me?”   
  
Signless nodded lightly as he grabbed your baby blanket as Disciple moved around to take you back to your room. It was a quick couple of strides for an adult. Your room was at the end of the hallway which both could see was open from the night light in there. Disciple smiled a little as she pushed open the door with her hip before she placed you onto your bed before she shifted up to Signless who offered her your blanket which she thanked him for.   
  
Signless leaned against the frame of your door as Disciple tucked you back into your sticker up kiddie bed. He smiled at how tender Disciple was with you as she pulled up the covers and brushed bits of your h/c hair from your face. Her thumb seemed to affectionly rub against your temple as slivers of e/c eyes looked into her green ones. Your mouth seemed to move before Disciple’s face smiled in bright happiness before she kissed you on your temple lightly as she got up.   
  
Your eyes closed before you were gone in a instant into dreamland. Disciple moved away from you grabbing the forgotten toy that was on the floor and placed it on your dresser before walking over to him. Signless smiled as she shooed him out from the door as she closed it as he said “All settled then beloved?”   
  
Disciple nodded as they both walked down the hallway. “Yup we can finish the movie now daddy.”   
  
Signless paused mid-step as Disciple chuckled going around the corner with Signless quicken his steps so he was on her heels as he spoke. “What?!”   
  
Disciple couldn’t help but smile and tease him about what you said. “Well that's what kitten said.”   
  
He asked her what she meant as they settled onto the couch. "What to you mean? What did Y/n say?"    
  
Disciple snickered as she spoke trying to sound like you; “Can Mr.Vantas be my new daddy? Can we keep him mama?”   
  
Signless laughed as they both shared a small kiss before Signless seemed a bit playful as he teased her. “Like mother like daughter then just a little back rub and your falling into my lap.”   
  
Disciple laughed before she spoke. “Then you better get rubbing mew evil, evil man.” Disciple settled her head back onto his lap as he skipped back the movie to were they had last been watching it. As he did Disciple smiled up at him as she thought about what you said. She was going to keep the living hell out of Signless so you didn’t have to worry about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Now reader-chan does have what I do since that's the only thing that I could think of for the reader to be sick. I do have allergies which trigger asthmatic attacks and sometimes if bad enough it triggers seizures like episodes. So yeah it does happen just in case you darlings are like no that's not right. lol Anyways darling's I'm off to finish my other stories love and kisses!


End file.
